


Through Sickness and Health

by cherryblossm_2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OOC Eren, ooc levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossm_2/pseuds/cherryblossm_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is not feeling well so Eren tries to medicate him. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Sickness and Health

-Eren P.O.V-  
“Eren” I tear my gaze away from the t.v as I hear the stuffy voice. I am surprised to see where or rather who the voice has come from.  
“Levi what’s wrong, are you okay” I stand at the sight of my tiny lover wrapped up in a giant white comforter.  
“I...I think i’m sick” Levi sniffles as he stares up at me with glossy eyes. I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding.  
“Oh, that’s good I thought it was something bad” I search Levi’s face for any signs of worry or distress and let my body relax when I find none until I see a little frown creep it’s way on Levi’s face.  
“Why is it good that I’m sick?” Levi says confusion and pain in his eyes.  
“No,no I didn’t mean it like that” I walk over and wrap my arms around him “Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong” I say in a frantic matter not wanting to upset Levi any more.  
“I think I have the flu or a stomach virus or both” Levi says settling into my grip.  
“I don’t think you can have both but I can make you a doctors appointment if you want” I say while leading Levi over to the couch.  
“No doctors just..just...” Levi sits on the couch and turns his head to stare at the wall instead of meeting my heated gaze.  
“Just what?” I am starting to get worried about Levi’s sudden switch in attitude.  
“JUST STAY HERE AND TAKE CARE OF ME” Levi yells as he crashes into my chest in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. I fall back on the couch, ending up with me on my back and Levi on top of me. I sputter and end up gaping like a fish until I see Levi’s head turn and see his eyes staring into what seems like my soul.  
“I uh.. uh sure?” I say still in my frazzled state of mind from Levi’s strange behavior.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to” Levi says a pout adorning his lip. At this I cradle his head in my hands and stare into his eyes.  
“don’t ever say that, you just caught me by surprise thats all” I lean in to kiss him and right when our lips were about to meet he turns his head so my lips meet cheek.  
“aw don’t be mad I am glad to take care of you.” I whisper in his ear, making him shiver  
“I’m not mad but I am sick and if you kiss me you’ll be sick to” Levi gasp as my hand start to slide down his sides landing on his hips  
“ Maybe you need a different type of medicine” I say as I nip at his ear and one of my hands start to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt and the other takes a place on Levi’s bum giving it a nice squeeze “hmm what do you say?” Levi lets out a strangled gasp  
“Ereeen stop it! I told you I don’t feel good and...” Levi cuts of mid sentences as my other hand lands on his bum and I start to knead the mounds of flesh over his thin sweatpants. “annnddd?” I say as my lips start to make their way down his neck.  
“and I think i’m gonna be sick” Levi suddenly pushes himself up off my chest and bee lines it for the bathroom. Seconds later I hear the sickening sound of my tiny lover heaving into the toilet. I follow after Levi and see that he has indeed made it to the toilet and is throwing up his last meal. I rub his back in a soothing manner not wanting to make things worst.  
After throwing up for what felt like hours Levi is finally trying to catch his breath. I flush the toilet and close the lid, picking Levi up and sitting him on the sink retrieving his toothbrush.  
“Thanks” Levi says with a pout. I think about kissing that pout away but quickly discard the idea when remembering that Levi had just puked his guts out into the ceramic bowl a few feet away.  
“Lets go to bed” I say, picking Levi up and carrying him to our bed. I lay him down gently and climb in after him. He immediately snuggles up next to me so I wrap my arms around him and kiss his searing forehead. I know then that this was going to be a very long week.


End file.
